Antara Kita dan Musik
by Amy Suede
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis pecinta musik. Ia pun juga bisa memainkan alat musik. Halangan pasti ada dalam langkah meraih mimpinya, dan Sakura tahu itu. Summary changed. AU, OOC, multichap, miss typo. RnR please? Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Canon in D (c) Johan Pachelbel  
><strong>

**Antara Kita dan Musik (c) Chousamori Aozora**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, miss typo, music-fic (diperkirakan), judul tidak sesuai dengan cerita, alur berantakan, GJ, jelek, abal, bahasa santai untuk dialog, dll**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Flame diterima dengan senang hati**

**Tidak suka? Silahkan tekan tombol 'back' pada browser anda.**

**Selamat membaca**

**Summary: Sakura, si cewek penyuka musik sangar dan Sasuke, si cowok penyuka musik kalem. Apa jadinya kalau mereka digabungkan dalam hal musik dan di dunia nyata?**

.

.

.

Senja yang sejuk di bulan Oktober, di mana kita bisa melihat beberapa bunga yang bermekaran. Atau mungkin, pemandangan yang sering kita jumpai adalah pohon-pohon yang mulai menggugurkan daun-daun kecoklatannya. Ditambah semilir angin yang semakin menusuk tulang tatkala mendekati musim dingin. Sungguh indah musim gugur di Konoha.

Gadis itu masih takjub akan pemandangan di sekitarnya, walaupun hanya pohon-pohon _maple_ yang sedang meranggas, tetapi bisa membuat gadis itu kagum akan pemandangan yang tengah ia saksikan saat ini. Ah, dan jangan lupakan langit senja yang kemerahan, makin menambah daya tarik dari musim gugur kali ini.

_Well_, musim gugur memang selalu membuat gadis itu terkagum-kagum akan keadaan alam sekitar. Baik itu tumbuhannya maupun cuaca yang sejuk. Karena itulah, ia menyukai musim ini, tentu saja nomor dua setelah musim semi –musim ketika ia lahir.

Dan gadis itu masih asyik mengagumi pemandangan di sekitarnya, tak sadar ketika seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sebaya dengannya datang menghampirinya.

"Hei, Jidat! Daripada kau melamun tidak jelas, lebih baik kau berduet denganku saja. _Mumpung_ kau sedang membawa biola kesayangan kakakmu itu." kejut gadis berambut pirang itu pada gadis yang masih asyik dengan dunianya –mengagumi karya Sang Pencipta. Dan gadis yang dikejutkan oleh gadis berambut pirang itu terkejut sebentar, kemudian sadar bahwa ia sedang dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah sahabat kentalnya.

"Apa sih, Ino-Babi? Kau mengangetkanku saja. Aku kan sedang menghayati alam sekitar. _Yah_, kau tahu _kan_ apa alasannya."

Dan gadis berambut pirang itu hanya bisa memutarkan bola matanya jenaka, "_Yeah_, tentu saja aku tahu Nona Jidat. Karena kau sedang ingin mendapatkan _mood_mu untuk bermain bass lagi kan?"

"Yap. Tepat sekali." jawab gadis yang dipanggil 'Nona Jidat' oleh sahabatnya itu asal-asalan.

"Daripada kau menggantungkan niatmu yang tidak jelas itu, lebih baik kau mendalami biola saja. Daripada bass. Bass kan tidak terlalu penting dalam sebuah band atau lagu kan?"

Gadis yang masih asyik memandangi pohon _maple_ di depannya –atau lebih tepatnya di taman Konoha, mendadak jengkel akan perkataan sahabatnya. Seketika ia berikan _death_-_glare_ andalannya kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, hei. Aku kan cuma bercanda, Sakura. _Peace_!" canda sahabatnya itu, kemudian mengangkat telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sambil nyengir.

"Terserah," jawab Sakura pura-pura kesal, kemudian tertawa cekikikan. Lalu ia kembali memandang pohon _maple_ itu. "ah, kau tadi minta duet? Boleh. Kau mau main lagu apa Ino?" tanyanya pada sahabatnya itu, kemudian meraih kotak biola yang sudah mulai lusuh. Namun jangan remehkan biola di dalamnya. Biarpun biola itu sudah lama sekali –biola yang merupakan warisan turun temurun di dalam keluarganya, tetapi suara biola itu masih merdu, tidak kalah dengan biola-biola mahal dan berkualitas yang sering dipajang di toko peralatan musik yang sering ia lewati.

Ia buka kotak biolanya, lalu mengambil _bow_ dan _rosin_ dari dalam kotak biolanya, dan ia mulai menggosokkan _rosin_ biola itu ke atas _bow_ biola kesayangan kakaknya itu. "Kau ingin lagu apa, Ino?"

"Apa ya..." pikir gadis berambut pirang itu sambil berpikir keras. "...uhm, aku bingung mau bermain dengan lagu apa." cengirnya kemudian, dan ia juga mengikuti kegiatan Sakura. Mengambil _rosin_ dan _bow_ dari dalam kotak biolanya, dan mulai menggosok _bow_ itu dengan _rosin_ yang dipegangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Canon in D? Entah mengapa aku ingin memainkan lagu itu." jawab Sakura, lalu mengembalikan _rosin_ itu ke dalam kotak biolanya. Setelah memastikan _rosin_ biola itu aman pada tempatnya, ia mengambil biola tua kesayangan kakaknya itu, dan mulai memainkan beberapa nada, memastikan senar-senar biola itu tidak _fals_.

"Boleh, ide bagus Jidat!" cengir Ino (lagi) dan langsung disambut tatapan jengkel dari sahabatnya ketika ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Jidat', "ayo kita mulai."

Sakura meletakkan biolanya di atas bahu kirinya, memastikan biolanya sudah bertenger nyaman di atas pundaknya. Ia kemudian mengangkat bownya, dan mulai memainkan intro melodi karya terkenal Johan Pachelbel. Terdengar suara merdu yang beroktaf rendah dari biola tua milik kakaknya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Ino segera menyusul permainan Sakura –memainkan melodi inti, dan menyatukan permainannya dengan permainan Sakura, sehingga terdengar harmonisasi yang indah dari kedua biola itu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya –berusaha untuk lebih menghayati permainannya. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai lembut rambut kedua sahabat itu.

Alunan Canon in D itu rupanya mampu menghipnotis beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat di dekat bangku taman tempat kedua sahabat itu menaruh kotak-kotak biola mereka. Hal itu terbukti dengan serombongan anak muda yang menghentikan canda tawa mereka ketika mereka melewati duo Sakura-Ino. Tentu saja bukan hanya rombongan anak muda itu yang mengagumi permainan mereka. Bahkan ada seorang pemuda yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat duo Sakura-Ino sampai menghentikan permainan gitarnya ketika ia mendengarkan alunan lembut dari kedua biola itu.

Pemuda itu begitu menikmati permainan duet _string_ itu, sampai ia –secara tidak sadar, melanjutkan permainan gitarnya kembali. Namun bukan untuk melanjutkan permainan sebelumnya, tetapi mengikuti melodi Canon in D itu. Namun ia harus menelan kekecewaan, karena duet string itu tiba-tiba terputus tak lama setelah ia mengikuti permainan kedua gadis tersebut. Dan setelah perhatikan, salah satu senar biola milik gadis berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba putus. Dan mau tidak mau, permainan harus dihentikan, karena gadis berambut pirang itu yang memainkan bagian melodi inti.

"Ah, sayang sekali." gumam pemuda itu. Dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang karena sudah tidak ada lagi kegiatan yang bisa ia lakukan di taman itu.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku," sesal Ino kepada pengunjung taman yang mengeluh karena permainan yang terhenti di tengah jalan sekalingus pendengar permainan biolanya dan sahabatnya itu. "lain kali aku akan memainkannya lagi untuk kalian. Aku janji. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." Katanya lantas membungkuk sopan tanda minta maaf.

Kerumunan itu berangsur-angsur membubarkan diri setelah permohonan maaf Ino. Ketika kerumunan itu sudah benar-benar membubarkan diri, barulah gadis berambut pirang itu berbalik menatap sahabatnya lalu nyengir lebar. "Yang tadi itu hebat!"

Yang diajak bicara hanya melontarkan kalimat sarkatis namun menyindir pada sahabatnya, "Yeah, hebat, sangat hebat hingga senar A milikmu terputus. Hebat sekali," katanya lalu memasukkan biola dan bow ke dalam kotak biolanya. "ayo pulang. Sudah hampir gelap. Aku tidak mau sampai dijadikan daging panggang untuk makan malam kalau aku telat sampai di rumah," lanjutnya sambil menutup kotak biolanya, dan menjinjing kotak biolanya.

"Iya, iya, Nona Jidat. Ayo!" ajak Ino kemudian menggandeng tangan Sakura yang tidak menjinjing kotak biolanya.

"Hei, lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku. Aku tidak mau dianggap _yuri_ oleh orang-orang," kata Sakura pura-pura kesal, namun cekikikan menahan tawa. "hanya bercanda. Ayo, kita harus bergegas."

"Iya."

.

.

.

"Sakura, kita berpisah di sini saja ya? Aku mau membeli senar. Kan senar A milikku putus. Tak apa ya?" ucap Ino, memasang wajah memelas agar sahabatnya itu mau menuruti kata-katanya.

Sakura hanya memutarkan bola matanya bosan. "Iya deh. Sekalian mau menemui kekasihmu kan? Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu, Ino-Babi," jawabnya dengan menyipitkan matanya pura-pura kesal. Ino yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa nyengir, dan merona tentu saja.

"Begitulah," jawab Ino sekenanya. "ya sudah, sampai jumpa besok!" lanjutnya, lalu mendorong pintu depan toko peralatan musik itu dan masuk ke dalamnya sebelum Sakura sempat membalas ucapan terakhir Ino.

"Hah, anak itu. Selalu saja." gumam Sakura lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan toko peralatan musik itu.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap ketika Sakura sampai di kediaman keluarganya yang hangat. Ia langkahkan kakinya yang masih terbalut rok pendek dan kaus kaki panjang –seragam sekolah Konoha Senior High School, masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya yang tidak begitu luas.

"Aku pulang!" ujar Sakura saat membuka pintu depan rumahnya, lalu melepaskan jaketnya di gantungan jaket dekat rak sepatu dan melepaskan sepatunya, menukarnya dengan sandal rumah. Cepat-cepat ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur, dimana ibunya sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Sudah pulang, Sakura?" tanya Kushina, ibu Sakura.

Sakura masih melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi di dekat meja makan, menaruh tasnya di atas lantai dan kotak biolanya di atas meja makan, kemudian menduduki kursi itu dan mengambil segelas air di atas meja. "_Yeah_. Nii-chan sudah pulang?" tanyanya kemudian meminum air yang dibawanya

"Sudah. Tapi dia tadi pergi lagi dengan temannya itu. Siapa namanya? Yang dulu sempat kaa-chan kira pacar baru kakakmu itu. Dida? Eh? Deda? Dedara? Siapa namanya?" tanya Kushina sambil memotong wortel menjadi potongan yang lebih kecil.

"Deidara-nii, kaa-chan, hihi. Ah, malah kukira dia itu kembarannya Ino. Tapi anggapan itu langsung kutepis, mengingat Ino adalah anak tunggal," jawab Sakura dan beranjak berdiri, mengambil kotak biola dan tasnya. "aku mandi dulu ya, kaa-chan."

"Oke, setelah itu lekas turun, ya? Bantu kaa-chan menyiapkan makan malam." seru Kushina dari dapur.

"_Aye-aye, ma'am_!" balas Sakura jenaka.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja selesai mandi ketika ia menyadari bahwa kotak biola milik kakaknya masih berada di kamarnya. Cepat-cepat ia ambil kotak itu, dan menaruhnya di tempat sebelum ia mengambil kotak biola itu, tepatnya di atas meja belajar kakaknya.

Sebelum ia keluar dari kamar kakaknya, ia menaruh kertas memo di atas kotak biola itu. Isinya merupakan pernyataan jujur Sakura karena telah meminjam biola kakaknya, dan tentu saja permohonan maaf karena meminjam biola tersebut tanpa ijin dari kakaknya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia segera keluar dari kamar kakaknya dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Langsung ia rebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur _queen-size_-nya dan menghela napas keras-keras. Ingin ia pejamkan matanya sejenak, namun permintaan sang ibu —atau lebih tepatnya perintah, membuat Sakura segera bangkit berdiri. Tentu saja menuju dapur, tempat favoritnya ibunya.

.

.

.

**TO** **BE** **CONTINUED**

A/N: Fiksi multi-chap pertama saya! Spesial buat koibito saya. Hehe. Ya, seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan sebelumnya, ini adalah MUSIC-FIC. Jadi, kemungkinan di setiap chapter bakal ada unsur musiknya. Bisa instrumen atau mungkin lagu. Perlu di garis bawahi, genre musik yang bakal muncul gak hanya pop atau rock, karena ada kemungkinan saya memasukkan genre-genre seperti jazz, metal, klasik, atau semacamnya.

Terdengar ribet ya? Saya juga merasa nantinya akan ribet untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Yah, semoga readers-san menyukainya. Terimakasih sudah membaca! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya, agar saya bisa mengoreksi yang kurang dari chapter pertama ini.

Sekali lagi, terimakasih.

Salam hangat,

Sign

Chousamori Aozora


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Antara Kita dan Musik (c) Chousamori Aozora**

**PERHATIAN!: OOC, AU, miss-typo, alur berantakan, pendek**

**Anda tidak suka? Silahkan tekan 'back' pada browser anda**

**Flame diterima dengan senang hati**

**Selamat Membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang surya masih setia menemani setiap penduduk Bumi, dengan sinarnya yang terik membanjiri setiap inchi bagian Bumi yang sedang mengalami siang hari tersebut. Arakan awan di atas hamparan kanvas biru seolah mengatakan kalau mereka juga menemani sang mentari yang sejak pagi hingga kini masih memancarkan pesonanya pada setiap penjuru belahan Bumi tersebut. Namun mereka tidak sendiri. Masih ada tiupan angin sepoi yang terkadang membuat dedaunan pepohonan maple yang sedang berguguran beterbangan, menari mengikuti irama sang angin.

Siang yang tidak buruk, mungkin seperti itu isi pikiran sebagian penduduk Bumi selain bekerja, uang, keluarga, dan hal-hal yang mungkin akan sangat tidak penting jika dibahas di sini. Jadi, lupakan saja.

Di siang yang cerah ini, tidak membuat semangat seorang gadis berambut merah jambu leleh karena panas dari radiasi sang mentari, malah semangatnya semakin berkobar-kobar seperti api yang membara. Hal ini agak mengejutkan, mengingat hampir sebagian penghuni kolong langit lebih memilih untuk bermalas-malasan di dalam rumah mereka dengan pendingin ruangan yang disetel pada suhu terendah dan meminum minuman-minuman segar yang dingin karena bongkahan-bongkahan bening air yang dibekukan.

Beberapa tetes peluh menghiasi wajah ayu gadis pemilik mata sehijau jamrud dan rambut merah jambu itu. Dahinya berkerut tatkala ia memelototi lembaran partitur dihadapannya. Tangan kanannya masih setia memetik senar-senar tebal benda musik bernama bass, sedangkan tangan kirinya menari dengan lincah dari _fret_ yang satu ke yang lainnya.

Kerutan di dahinya terlihat semakin jelas ketika ia berulang kali salah melakukan teknik. Lelah perlahan menguasai kesepuluh jarinya yang sudah dua jam tanpa henti menari di atas senar-senar tebal itu. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak, menaruh bassnya dengan hati-hati di atas tempat tidurnya.

Ia hempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya, menghela napas keras-keras dan memejamkan kedua mata hijau beningnya itu. Kantuk perlahan menguasai alam sadar gadis itu. Hampir saja ia jatuh tertidur ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk sekali dengan keras dan kemudian di dobrak hingga pintu kamarnya yang semula terkunci, menjadi terbuka dengan satu engsel yang rusak karena dobrakkan seseorang yang begitu kencangnya itu. Sang gadis terbangun dengan mata memerah terbuka lebar dan debaran jantung yang menggila karena terkejut akan dobrakan paksa itu. Pendobrak pintu kamar itu hanya nyengir dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Nii-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pintu kamarku, hah?" pekik gadis itu dengan nada agak mengantuk.

"He he... maafkan aku imotou-chan. Habis, kau dari tadi tidak turun kebawah sewaktu kaa-chan memanggil—meneriakimu," balas seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru lautan. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya yang bernuansa coklat dan putih itu. Ia berhenti di sebelah tempat tidur adiknya, lalu mencubit kedua pipi adiknya dengan gemas. Yang dicubit hanya mengerang tidak suka seraya menepis kedua tangan tan kakaknya.

"Argh! Apa sih? Kau mengganggu tidur siangku, baka-onii-chan!" protes sang gadis. Ia mengambil bantal di bawah kepalanya kemudian menaruhnya di atas wajahnya. "pergi, sebelum bantal ini melayang dan menimpuk kepala durianmu!" ancamnya dengan suara tertahan karena bantal. Pemuda yang mendapatkan ancaman tersebut hanya nyengir. Sedetik kemudian, diambilnya bantal itu dari atas wajah adik perempuannya.

"Tidur siang? Setahuku, tidur siang itu membuat orang bertambah bodoh dan malas. Kau mau dicap seperti itu, hm?"

"Tidak, tapi aku lelah sekali. Jadi, biarkan aku istirahat,"

Pemuda tersebut hanya memutar bola matanya. Tidak lama kemudian, ia mendapatkan ide.

"Hei, Sakura-chan, bangun _dong_," rayunya pada gadis yang masih membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur berseprei putih dan bermotif garis-garis paranada beserta not-not balok yang terletak bervariasi. Yah, bisa dibilang, seprei kasurnya bermotif partitur musik.

"Tidak mau!" kata Sakura dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutup seluruh wajah dan hanya menyisakan beberapa helai rambut merah jambunya yang terurai begitu saja di atas bantal.

"Oh, ayolah adikku yang cantik dan manis seperti onii-channya ini... ayo bangun,"

"Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu, bassmu kuambil ya? Tidak akan kukembalikan selama seminggu, bagaimana?"

"Kau ambil, biolamu melayang,"

Pemuda itu, hanya menghela napasnya kesal. Ia terpaksa menjalankan rencana B miliknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kemari kau anak nakal..." katanya lalu menyelinap di balik selimut yang bermotif sama seperti sprei kasur queen-size itu. "rasakan pembalasanku! Hahaha!"

"KYAAAA! Hentikan! Geli! Ah! Hentikan! Hentikan baka-Naruto-nii-chan! Hentikan, kataku!" teriak Sakura dari balik selimut dengan agak terkekeh. Ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya hingga terlihat ia seperti memeluk dirinya sendiri. Kakinya bergerak menendang-nendang selimut, atau lebih tepatnya menendang-nendang Naruto yang sedang menggelitik pinggangnya dan menyeringai puas.

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau turun,"

"Oke! Oke! Aku turun! Tapi, hentikan gelitikanmu," kata Sakura sebal dan memukul kepala Naruto dengan guling. Naruto langsung menghentikan gelitikannya dan menarik paksa tangan Sakura yang akan menarik selimutnya lagi.

"O, tidak bisa, ayo ikut aku!"

"Iya! Aku bisa jalan, jadi, lepaskan tanganku." gerutu Sakura. Dengan terpaksa ia mengikuti kakaknya yang sekarang menyeringai puas.

"Itu baru imotou-ku. He he."

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai makannya?"

Sakura yang baru selesai makan, mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto yang tiba-tiba berwajah serius. "Ya, sudah,"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto segera menarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. "Hei, hei, aku mau dibawa kemana?" protes Sakura.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia mengambil dua buah helm, mengangsurkan salah satunya yang berwarna putih dengan motif bunga sakura ke adiknya yang sedang memasang ekspresi bingung. Sementara ia sendiri memakai helm hitam dengan corak api berwarna oranye. "Naik. Dan kau akan tahu,"

"_Fine_. Aku ikut. Tapi kalau sampai aku tahu kau membawaku ke tempat yang tidak menyenangkan untukku, aku akan mengadu kepada kaa-chan,"

"Hn. Kau akan suka, imotou-chan. Jadi tenang saja," kata Naruto kemudian menstarter motornya. "Pegangan yang kuat, aku akan ngebut."

"Oke."

.

.

.

Naruto memelankan laju motornya yang sebelumnya menggila. Ia memasuki halaman parkir sebuah gedung yang sangat luas. Ia mematikan mesin motornya dan melepas helm hitam-oranyenya. "Sampai. Ayo. Kita sudah ditunggu, Sakura."

Sakura turun dari motor Naruto dan melepaskan helm putih-_pink_nya. Kedua mata hijau bening Sakura sukses melebar setelah ia tahu tujuan Naruto membawanya.

"Tempat ini... ah, tidak mungkin."

.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**Bacotan Author: **Well, well, sepertinya telat sekali saya updatenya. Gomen ne. Karena saya nunggu UAS selesai dan karena sudah selesai, jadi saya bisa lanjutin fic ini lagi deh. Hehe.

Maaf banget yak, udah telat, chapter pendek. Benar-benar MENGECEWAKAN. Gomen ne, gomen gomen... /bungkuk-bungkuk/

Okay, buat yang udah review chapter kemarin, arigatou! Ini balesan reviewnya!

**HannaTierra: **Nih apdetannya nyim... sori mengecewakan /pundung/. RnR lagi yak? Arigatou.

**Kim Geun Hyun: **Wuah, maaf banget baru apdet. Kakak berlebihan deh... tulisan kakak juga bagus kok, aku yang envy sama deskripsinya kakak. Kita sama-sama belajar kok, hehe. Ah, soal pemuda itu, rencananya (?) emang Saskey. Tapi kayaknya bisa ganti deh, hehe... *inner: dasar plin-plan* RnR lagi yak? Arigatou.

**4ntk4-ch4n: **Yang main gitar kayaknya memang Sasuke (lho?). Ya, dilihat saja nanti, hehe. RnR lagi yak? Arigatou.

**Hatake-sama: **Oh, soal summary ya? Udah kuganti kok. Gomen ya. Karena waktu itu memang bingung mau nulis summary apa. Dan itu yang terpikirkan, ya jadinya kayak gitu deh. RnR lagi yak? Arigatou.

Oh iya, kalau chapter ini sepi review, gak bakal kulanjutin atau kuremove /ngambek/. Jadi, review ya, flame boleh juga kok... /kabur/

Salam hangat,

Sign

Chousamori Aozora


End file.
